the_academy_clstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Sang Sorenson
Sang Sorenson is the protagonist and narrator of the books in The Ghost Bird series which includes; Introductions', '' 'First Days', '' ''Friends vs. Family, '' ''Forgiveness and Permission, '' ''Drop of Doubt, '' '''''Push and Shove, House of Korba, '' ''The Other Side of Envy ''and ''The Healing Power of Sugar First Kiss She is also featured in the novellas Touch of Mischief - A Ghost Bird Series Halloween Short Story ''and ''Sound of Snowfall - A Ghost Bird Series Winter Short Story. The story follows her life after it dramatically changes when she moves house to Sunnyvale Cresent in South Carolina from Illinois. She bumps into Dakota (Kota) Lee whilst sneaking out of her house at night. Kota introduces her to the rest of the 'team' which includes the boys, Victor Morgan, Silas Korba, Nathan Griffin, Gabriel Coleman, Lucian (Luke) Taylor, North Taylor, Dr. Sean Green and Mr. Owen Blackbourne. The boys immediately bring her into their family, feeling over-protective towards her. All Sang knows is that they are part of 'The Academy', the secretive private school the boys went to before coming to Ashley Waters High. As Sang discovers more about the boy's secretive lives she gets pulled deeper and deeper into the dangers and complications of academy life. Biography Early Life Sang was born on the 6th of October and was raised but her father and step-mother after her 16 year old birth mother committed suicide. Her stepmother claimed her as her own child, saying that she was a surprise home birth and made her birth certificate as a copy of her older sister Marie's. She had a normal childhood until her stepmother fell it when she was six and by the time she turned eight her stepmother's medication had turned her paranoid and she would lock both Sang and Marie up in the house only letting them leave for school. Introductions She moved to Sunnyvale Court, South Carolina from Illinois, in early August/ late July, at the beginning of the book. It was shown in the beginning of Push and Shove that she had lived there for a few days before she met Kota. Personality Sang's personality is described to be sweet, gentle, kind, innocent yet brave. She is also protective of the boys, as evidenced by her often throwing herself into fights in an effort to keep them from harm. Thanks to being imprisoned by her mother throughout her childhood, Sang has trouble understanding how to interact normally with other people. Other problems stemming from her mother include a lack of knowledge when it comes to family situations, having no friends (before she meets Kota and the boys), and a strained relationship with her sister, Marie. Appearance Sang is described to be 'stunning' and a 'crazy beautiful girl'. She is described to have blonde hair that Gabriel calls 'chameleon hair' as it has numerous shades of blonde in it and a small nose. She has green eyes that the boys say always show her emotions. Her face is described to be 'beautifully exotic' and she attracts a lot of attention from many boys at school and at public places. She receives several love notes in class that she refuses to read as 'they don't matter' and she isn't quite sure what some boys might want to say to her due to her lack of attention to those around her for several years. Her body is described to slender yet still curvy enough to also be beautiful. She often wears her hair back with a clip but as of Gabriel's request, she sometimes takes it down. It is known that she does not know that she is beautiful and believes herself to be average and nothing special despite the boys constantly reassuring her. And thems the facts. Possessions